Nowhere Safe
by Troth
Summary: Squee's cousin moves in with him. But with the crazy neighbor next door that keeps appearing in her nightmares is she safe?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up screaming. No one came running in to check on me. I always have nightmares. Always about a crazy man chasing me, and in the end, he always manages to catch and kill me. I checked the clock. 6:24 a.m. Now was a perfect time to start packing. Today I'm moving in with Todd and his parents. I haven't seen Todd since he was a little baby. I couldn't wait to see him. I threw in my clothes, drawing pads, and favorite books in my suitcase. Then I realized I hadn't bought Todd a present.

"Damn it, are you kidding me?" I mumbled to myself. I zipped up my suitcase and went downstairs. My mother was already downstairs, holding a photo of my dad. She didn't notice me because I had move as quietly as I could downstairs.

"I'll make things right," she sobbed quietly. Not knowing what else to do, I cleared my throat. Startled, she tossed aside the photo. "I didn't know you were up," she said, awkwardly.

"Well, I am. Can we go know?" I asked impatiently. Even though I was glad I was going to see Todd, the idea that my mom was suddenly kicking me out pissed me off. My mother took out her wallet and handed me five hundred dollars.

"Troth, your uncle is very cheap. I doubt he'll give you much, so please save this money. I know you're only 14 but see if anyone will hire you." She stared at me sadly. "I'm going to miss you." I became embarrassed and looked away.

"I'll miss you too…"

* * *

My mom planted a kiss on my forehead and went back to the car. I rang to the doorbell, and my uncle opened the door slowly.

"Ob you're here," he spat, as if I was a pest rather than a relative.

"Nice to see you to," I growled, walking in. A boy with a stuffed bear was sitting in the corner. Quickly, I walked over to him and exclaimed, "Todd? Is that you?"

"No shit, dumbass," I heard my uncle whisper. That little-

"Y-Yeah," squeaked Todd. I put down my suitcase and gave him a big hug. He was very surprised.

"Todd! It's me, your cousin Troth! I held you when you were a baby!" Todd, after a long pause, hugged me back.

"I-It's nice to see you, T-Troth!" I grabbed his hand and went up the stairs with him.

"Want to show me your room?" I suggested. Todd slowly nodded and led me to his room. There were many drawings and an open window. A cold breeze came. "Shouldn't you close the window?" As I began to close to window, Todd shrieked, "Leave it!" I opened it again, startled by his response. Todd let out a sigh of relief. "Well…it's a nice room Todd! I'm going to go get my suitcase." I went downstairs and saw my suitcase was gone. My uncle was laughing. "What did you do-"

"I threw it in the next-door-neighbor's yard! Don't leave your stuff sitting around or I'll toss it outside." I bit back my tongue and stormed out to get my suitcase. I saw my suitcase in the creepy house's yard. _I better make this fast_, I thought to myself. I ran in the yard and suddenly a tall thin man came out of the house. We just stood there, looking at each other surprised.

"You-You're!" I choked out.

"What the hell are you doing in my yard? Get out!" he barked, advancing towards me. I grabbed my suitcase and ran as fast as I could to my uncle's house. I slammed the door shut and slid down the door, breathing heavily. It was him! The man from my nightmares was Todd's next-door neighbor!

* * *

**_Deviantart account: trothisthename_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry this chapter is going to be short! I'll make it up to you guys in Chapter 3**_

* * *

Though my uncle is a terrible person, at least he gave me a decent room. I couldn't sleep; I was too worried about the neighbor. What if he snuck into the house just to kill me? There were noises coming from Todd's room, and I could hear him whimpering. Weren't his parents going to check on him? His whimpering got louder, and I got up. What was wrong?

"Todd…?" I whispering, opening the door. Todd screamed, surprised that someone came. A man next to him jumped up and threw a knife right next to my head. A scream was stuck in my throat.

"Who are you?" shouted the man. Todd ran to my side, with his bear.

"Please don't kill her! She's my cousin!" begged Todd. The man walked towards us; I was frozen in place. Why the hell was he doing here?

"Oh really?" he said, suddenly grinning. He took a little bow. "My name is Johnny C., but you can call me Nny!" Johnny held out his hand. I didn't want to anger him so I shook it.

"I-I'm Troth," I managed. He seemed pleased. Earlier today…didn't he yell at me? Maybe he forgot who I was. "Why are you here?" Johnny frowned.

"What? Can't I be here? Do you think I'm a fucking PEDOPHILE?!" he shouted, reaching for a knife. Damn, he has anger issues!

"N-No!" I squeaked. "I was just curious!" Johnny mouthed, 'oooh.'

"You squeak like Squee!" he pointed out.

"Who?" Johnny held Todd to my face.

"This is Squee!"

"No that's-" Todd shook his head quickly, and I decided against correcting him. "Oh yes, I forgot…" Johnny glared at Todd's bear for a second; then put him down.

"Well I better go! Bye Squee! Bye Troth!" He climbed out window. I sighed and sat on Todd's bed.

"Phew…that was wacky…" Johnny's head appeared at the window.

"What…the fuck did you just say?"


	3. Chapter 3

I actually had a dream that was somewhat like this. Funny how I only remembered it when it was too late. I had called something wacky, and Johnny came out of nowhere. He stabbed my eyes out. Todd looked terrified as` Johnny climbed back in, holding a smiley face knife.

"I just hate it," began Johnny. "When people say the forbidden word…"

"You mean wacky?" I quickly covered my mouth. Why the fuck did I say that? Did I want to die? Johnny's left eye twitched rapidly. "Sorry Todd!" I grabbed Todd and tossed him to Johnny. Just when Johnny caught the boy, I ran out as fast as I could. I past my uncle's room, actually considering asking him for help. It was already too late for that; Johnny was already on the last step of the stairs. Where was I supposed to run?

"Troth!" shouted Todd. Johnny was catching up to me.

"S-Shit!" I said, under my breath. I went out the door. It was nighttime, who was supposed to help me? The police!

"Where the hell are you going?" questioned Johnny, grabbing me from the collar of my neck. Todd watched me with wide eyes as Johnny dragged me away.

"Let me go! Come on! I'm too young to die!" I screamed. Johnny hit covered my mouth, clearly annoyed.

"I don't give a fuck you fucker!" he hissed. That man sure had a foul mouth. He could use a bar of soap, I thought to myself. I looked at Todd, wondering if he would do something. It was a stupid thought; he was young. Johnny went inside his house; the smell of blood made me gag. Johnny got sick of my struggling, so he hit my forehead with the end of his knife, and I was out.

* * *

When I was conscious again, I couldn't see anything. I wasn't tied up to anything, so I felt around. My hand made contact to a pole. So did my other hand. Was I…in a cage?

"No, no, no, no!" I muttered. I touched my forehead and flinched. Most likely I had a bruise. Footsteps were slowly approaching.

"Hey, Troth! I see you're awake!" said Johnny, turning on the lights. My eyes closed shut from the sudden brightness.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, slowly opening my eyes. Johnny frowned.

"Straight to the point, huh? Well, I'm not sure yet actually…maybe cut you up?" Johnny suggested.

"Let me out of here, Johnny! My uncle will be worried about me and call the cops!" I lied. Johnny smirked.

"Call me Nny. Please, Squee's dad would never! Why would he care what happens to you if he doesn't care for his own son…" Johnny's voice trailed off, forgetting that I was there. I hid my head in my knees and cried. Sadly, he was right. Why did this have to happen to me? I was supposed to be spending more time with Todd, not getting cut up into pieces! Damn, my life sucked.

"I have to go, don't go anywhere!" Johnny laughed at his own joke and left. I looked up and saw a key lock on the cage. If only I had a key or a bobby pin I could escape…

"T-Troth!" squeaked a small voice. Todd appeared in the doorway, holding his bear.

"Squee! I mean, Todd!" I exclaimed, relieved. Todd ran up to my cage, looking disappointed.

"H-How can I get you out?" asked Todd, worried.

"Look for a key! And hurry," I begged. Todd quickly nodded, noticed the only thing in the room was the cage, and left the room.

Hurry Todd…


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't believe this story is more popular than before the knives :D. Thank you all for favorite, reviewing, and following this story!**_

_**Deviantart account: trothisthename**_

* * *

The basement seemed like an endless maze, full of confusing twists and turns. He kept holding his bear tighter and tighter until it seemed its head would explode.

"_**Stop holding me so fucking tight!" **_exclaimed Shmee. Todd whimpered and obeyed. The smell of blood was making Todd gag. He stopped running and looked around. Where would Johnny hide a key? _Maybe there is no key, _though Todd. His heart sank.

"_**Of course there's a key!" **_scowled Shmee_**. "How else would Johnny get Troth out to kill her?" **_Todd let out a sigh of relief, glad that Shmee was right. There was a door to his left.

'C-Could it be in there?" stammered Todd. Shmee shrugged, and Todd slowly opened the door. There was nothing in the room, except a box of paint and a badly painted wall. The smell was stronger here. Shmee became uncomfortable, which surprised him! Shmee squirmed a little in Todd's arms. He had to get both of them out, now!

"Todd, leave right now," Shmee ordered. Before Todd could respond, a figure towered over the both of them. Todd turned, screamed, and ran further into the room.

"Squee?! What are you doing in here?" Only one person ever called him Squee. It was Johnny! Todd became terrified. Would Johnny chop him up for breaking into his house? He moved further back until his body was against the wall. The wall was still wet. Then, horrible realization comes in. It wasn't paint…it was blood! Todd shrieked, startling Johnny. He ran past Johnny and ran. It didn't matter where, as long as it was away from the homicidal maniac! Johnny cursed under his breath. He couldn't have Squee running around, especially since he had weapons and traps everywhere. "Squee come back!" Johnny could see Squee running towards the room that had Troth in it. What was he planning to do…?

I sat in my cage, waiting for Todd. There was no guarantee he would come back with the key. In fact, why did I tell him to find it? It was dangerous, and he might run into Johnny! I felt really guilty and began to hate myself for it. Todd suddenly appeared back in the room, covered with blood.

"Todd!" I trembled in my cage. Did Johnny catch up to him? Todd ran to my cage.

"D-Don't worry! The blood's not mine!" Then who was its then…? He smiled weakly and held up a key with string attached to it. "Johnny found me…when I ran past him, I saw a key dangling from his pants. I took it!" He seemed a bit pleased and put the key in the lock. Just when my cage door open, Johnny ran in.

"Squee what are you doing?!" shouted Johnny surprised. I grabbed Todd and barely managed to dodge Johnny's tackle. Though I had a head start, I was very sure I could outrun Johnny. He knew his house very well, while to Todd and me, it was just a maze. Finally, we found stairs. I looked back and almost dropped Squee. Johnny was running towards us, with a scythe. "You think you can escape me?" he said, as I ran up the stairs. "Don't make me laugh!" My legs were aching, and it felt as if they were on fire. I was not used to running up regular stairs, much less stairs that seemed to go on and on.

"He's catching up!" reported Todd, squeezing his bear. The stairs finally ended, and I ran out the house. As I ran across the street, I knew Johnny was just about to grab my shirt. Before he could do that though, a car hit him. For a second, I stopped and saw what had happened. Johnny attention was now on the driver, and he held his scythe up high. For once I was lucky! I continued to run until I was sure we had lost Johnny.

* * *

_**Please review I'll appreciate it :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Running, I was running. I was tired, but I couldn't stop. Not now. Not when my life was on the line. For a second, I turned around. He was gone. I slowly stopped and smiled weakly. Had I lost him? Was I free? I began to walk again and finally noticed the figure in front of me. My small smile faded. I hadn't lost him. He just wanted to play with me. The moonlight shined brightly on the knives that dangled from his pants._

"_Don't you know? No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, I will find you," he mocked. Then he grabbed one of the knives and attacked._

* * *

I woke up screaming, startling Squee – I mean Todd. He squeezed his bear, his eyes darting around the room. After we escaped from Johnny's clutches, I bought a room in a motel nearby. The five hundred dollars that my mother had given me were in my shoes. Hey, I was cautious. If I had put it in a wallet, I might lose it. Or worse, some guy would mug me. Well, I was glad my mind worked this way. If I hadn't, it would have stayed behind. Todd and I would have been sleeping outside. Todd looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry about me," I said, reassuring him. "It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Todd nodded, then glanced under his bed.

"I think the monsters under my bed came back," he said shyly. I held back a groan and jumped out of bed. Like last time, I checked under the bed and there was nothing.

"There's nothing there. I killed them, remember?" The first time he had asked me to check from monsters, I found a knife in the drawer. Probably scared the shit out of Todd as I imitated Johnny and stabbed the air under his bed. Todd lowered his head.

"Just making sure," said Todd, quietly. "Goodnight, Troth." Todd pulled the blankets over his head. I yawned and jumped back onto my bed.

"Goodnight Todd, Shmee…"

* * *

Todd had gotten up before me. Heck, he was already changed.

"Going somewhere?" I teased. Todd looked embarrassed. When I finally finished changing, I began to wonder what our next move would be. There was no way we could go back Todd's house. But we couldn't run forever. Johnny's words in the dream sent a chill up my spine. I wondered why he was ever in my dreams to begin with. Sure, I would understand now, but what about before I even knew who Johnny was? Was it fate that I was to be killed by him? I destroyed that thought. I don't believe in fate. My stomach grumbled, and I blushed. How long has it been since I've eaten? "Todd, you hungry?" I asked. Todd looked out the window, nervously.

"Wh-What if Johnny comes?" He pointed out. I thought for a moment.

"I'll buy us some hats." Not the best disguise in the world, but at least it might ease Todd a bit. I took his hand and led him out. Just in case though, I had the knife in a bag the manager gave me. He said he didn't want it and to not think he felt like being nice to me. Of course, I had ignored the last part. We stopped by a gas station, found some normal looking hats, and headed off to find food. After eating, I was going to find a new room. I planned on sleeping in a new every night, going farther and farther away from Johnny. _Maybe he forgot me,_ I thought hopefully. Doubt it, I have Squee – I mean Todd. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of boys, maybe 17 or 18 years old, glancing at Todd and I. Oh great, just what I needed. More trouble. I took Todd's hand and walked faster. They began to follow. I put my hand in my bag and felt the knife. If they do anything wacky, I'll go Johnny the Homicidal Maniac on them. I chuckled at the thought. Todd whimpered quietly.

"Hey, hey you! Come here for a sec," called out one. I ignored him and walked even faster. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" The boy grabbed my arm, pulling me back. Todd screamed.

"Run!" I shouted. Another boy grabbed Todd and laughed when he saw Shmee. "Let him go!" I shouted, trying to kick them. All the bystanders glanced at me and walked away. Why won't they help me? "Let go of me you pedophile!" I scowled. The boy was not amused. He backhanded me so hard, I fell to the ground.

"Troth!" cried Todd. I realized the boy had my bag.

"Give it back!" I tackled him, trying to take it back. He pushed me back and looked in my bag. He chuckled as he pulled out the knife.

"What's a little girl like you doing with such a dangerous weapon?" he taunted, swinging the knife around. Just my luck. He pointed the knife at Todd. "Lets play with this little guy then!" Todd's eyes widened. The boy who held him, tossed him the floor.

"If you lay one finger on him I'll-" Two of the boys held me back.

"Don't worry I won't lay a hand on him! The knife will do all the work-" Another hand was on the knife.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you fucker?" scowled Johnny. "That's a FUCKING child!" He took the knife out of the boy's hand and pointed it at him.

"H-How'd you find us?" I whispered. He finally noticed me.

"I heard Todd screaming. Don't think I forgot about you. Once I'm done with these little girls, I'll get you too." The boy glanced at the rest of the group and laughed.

"It's eight against one, you skinny fag." One pulled out a gun. Johnny's eyes were on the gun. Now, if I could only get Todd. A stupid thought came into my mind.

"Johnny, that dude called Squee wacky!" I exclaimed. Johnny's eye twitched.

"Y-Yeah," said Todd, playing along. Johnny threw the knife, and it sank in the boy's forehead. The boy with the gun screamed and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed Johnny's shoulder and hit the boy behind him. The group scattered. I ran and grabbed Todd's hand. Johnny cursed under his breath.

"Good luck with the bastards!" I shouted, not knowing why. Johnny eye twitched as he watched me ran.

"It doesn't matter where you go, or where you hide. I'll find you!" he exclaimed. He pulled out his daggers and slit two boys' throats.

"Is he going to be fine...?" asked Todd, looking back. Hopefully the gang would somehow kill Johnny. Though, I doubt that would happen. But why would Todd care?

"Of course he will, he'll kill them easily," I scowled. I picked up Todd, since he was slowing me down. Todd watched Johnny with big eyes. Johnny had come to _save him. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello my children, it has been so long! Thank you for everyone who has read and favorited/followed this story! But sadly this is the end. I hope you enjoy -Troth_**

* * *

_Todd sat there in the darkness shivering. The blood that was covering him was becoming cold. Todd gagged as the smell began to grow worse. He squeezed Shmee as Johnny walked up to him, grinning. Johnny picked him up and said, "Let's go home, Squee!"_

**ONE HOUR EARLIER**

"Troth, you can put me down now," said Todd, noticing how much slower she was going. Troth nodded and put him down. They walked in silence for a while. "Do you think he'll stop following us? Johnny, I mean." Troth didn't answer right away. It seemed that Johnny wasn't the kind of person to quit. Eventually she might end up headless!

"Maybe, if we keep going farther away from his home, he'll give up." Unlikely, but I had to reassure him. Images kept flashing in my eyes. Blood, knives, and devious smile. I screamed. But…wait…it wasn't me who screamed. It was…Todd? He tugged on my shirt, and I snapped out of it. There was Johnny, holding a knife in both hands.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die," said Johnny, smiling.

"Run Todd, just run," I whispered. Todd froze and stared at me. "Go!" He hesitated and then ran. Johnny waited until Todd was at a corner and proceeded to walk towards me. There wasn't anything around to protect myself with, and I didn't have any weapons. "Please don't do this…" I begged.

"You've caused too much trouble," Johnny said simply.

"But…Todd…"

"Can you please shut up for more than five seconds?" One thing left to do. Run as well. Johnny let out a big groan and pulled out a chain with hook at the end. I felt the hook go through my leg and let out a scream. Todd stopped and looked back.

"Troth!" He started running towards me. No run, stay back, I screamed in my mind. Johnny pulled the chain, dragging me closer to him. I looked back and saw Johnny holding up his knife. His knife went through me throat. Some of the blood landed on Todd. Or was it Squee? Doesn't matter anymore. I wondered if this was just another nightmare? Could it? No, the pain was worse than the others. I weakly raised my arm and tried to punch Johnny. He didn't seem to notice.

"If this doesn't kill you, then expect a lot of pain," he said, looking curious. I flinched when I felt his knife resting on my forehead.

"Stop please!" sobbed Todd. Too late now. He raised the knife, and I felt no more.

* * *

Deviantart: trothisthename


	7. Announcement

Attention everyone who has read this story. I have started to draw this story for Deviantart. The first page is already up. If your interested in it go to my deviantart profile: Trothisthename

Thank you for reading

-Troth


End file.
